Misao
Misao (操) is a horror game created using Wolf RPG Editor. Synopsis Misao had been missing for three months when Aki awoke to the sound of their classmate's voice. Most of their peers thought Misao to be dead. When a mysterious earthquake shakes the school Aki goes to, they and their classmates, as well as their homeroom teacher Mr. Sohta, are teleported into another dimension. Aki's classmates blame Misao's Curse and Aki sets out to collect the six missing parts of Misao's body to break the curse. Gameplay The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. Onigawara is seen at the council room and serves as a save point. Though you can auto-save by pressing "C". Characters Aki Narukami Aki was selected exclusively by Misao to find her and redeem her soul. This is because Aki had at least one interaction with her in the entirety of being classmates, none of which seemed to be negative. As no one really talked to Misao besides to condescend, Aki was the only one to talk to her in an inviting dialect. Misao first contacts Aki by appearing through dreams, and after sending the school into The Otherworld. There are two playable version, featuring a female and a male Aki. The female Aki is cheerful and unfazed by all the madness happening around her and will kill people for Misao's sake. She also has a crush on Tohma. The male Aki is quiet and mature and is horrified by the murders of his classmates and won't kill people. He also has a crush on Saotome. Ayaka Ayaka is Aki's best friend. She's cheerful and gossipy and has a crush on Mr. Sohta, whom she stalks. Even though she didn't do anything wrong to Misao, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was teleported to the Otherworld alongside Aki and Misao's intended victims. She takes advantage of the madness happening around her in order to snoop around Mr. Kurata's desk. She also refuses to listen to Aki's warnings about the Otherworld. She's later mauled by one of the monsters and bleeds to death in the hospital bed next to Mr. Kurata. The Truth Route reveals she accidentally found Misao's hands in Mr. Kurata's desk and he murdered her for discovering his secret. Misao A quiet and gloomy girl who was murdered prior to the events of the game. Misao was bullied by a group of girls led by Yoshino, had her diary posted on the school bulletin board, and went "missing" three months before the game began. Finally, she has come to take her revenge on those who hurt her while she was alive. She cursed the school and sent it into The Otherworld, though allows Aki to undo the curse because Aki has never hurt her. To undo the curse, her 6 body parts must be sacrificed on an altar, with 6 people murdered as well. Misao kills five, but the sixth is left up to the player, with Tohma and Mr. Kurata as the two options. Library The vice-president of the Student Council and most likely the assistant of Onigawara. She is also a guiding force in the game, much like Onigawara, and a supporting character. Like Aki, players can name her, though the English version adds Novella as her default name. She's the daughter of the evil scientist in the library and like him, she's mentally unstable. If Aki refuses to befriend her, she kills her resulting in a game over. Also, when Male!Aki has the chance to kill Tohma, but refuses to do it, she does it in his place, simply because Tohma was annoying her. There are many hints in-game that she is the clone of Aya Drevis seen at the end of Mad Father, another game by the same creator. Similar to Aya, she's socially awkward and likes reading, creepy things and hamburgers. Her father is also a scientist with a love for dismembering people who uses a chainsaw as a weapon. Also, if you try to name her Maria, she'll say she doesn't like it. If you try to name her Aya, she'll reply that "only Father is allowed to call her that name". Kudoh Kudoh is Aki's classmate and Misao's childhood friend. The two were close since elementary school, but slowly grew apart as they became older. Kudoh distanced himself from Misao at the beginning of high school because his classmates were teasing him for hanging out with a girl. Years later, Yoshino began bullying Misao and Kudoh did nothing to stop him, out of fear to be bullied as well. Misao resents him for not standing up to her. Because of this, he's dragged to the Otherworld. Kudoh is trapped in the auditory and is aware that Misao is the one responsible for trapping their classmates. He tries to apologize and even confesses his love for her, but Misao rejects and kills him. Tohma Aki and Misao's classmate. He is very popular with girls and he is dating Saotome. While he seems tough and cool, he's actually a rude and cowardly jerk. When Yoshino tells the entire class that Misao has a crush on Tohma, it ends up with Tohma asking Misao out for fun and two-timing Saotome, resulting in the events of the game. Misao resents him for toying with her feelings, but she admits that she still loves him anyway. Because of this, he's dragged to the Otherworld. His true colors are shown where he leaves Saotome to die and complains that all bad things happening are Misao's fault. He's not punished for his misdeeds (except in the Truth Route, where Misao drags him to the Underworld and he gets trapped there forever) but he expresses guilt after finding out what happened to Misao in her last day. Saotome Nicknamed "Otome", she was a classmate of Aki and Misao. She was also Tohma's girlfriend, who was two-timing her with Misao. She's pretty, popular and friendly, but according to Misao, she's an hypocrite who posted Misao's love poem in the bulletin board in order to mock her. It's unknown if this was true or if Misao was assuming the worst of her due to her jealousy for being Tohma's actual girlfriend. Misao resented her for being Tohma's real girlfriend. Because of this, she's dragged to the Otherworld. Saotome wants Tohma to be alongside her in the monstruous world, but he quickly abandons her to die after she's cornered by a monster and mauled to death. Yoshino Yoshino was the leader of the bullies in the school. Her favorite target was Misao and she constantly humilliated her in degrading ways. When she tells the entire class that Misao has a crush on Tohma, it ends up with Tohma asking Misao out for fun and two-timing Saotome. Yoshino took this badly, as she had a crush on Tohma as well. Apparently she likes to bully her fellow female classmates and will take a nicer personality when she's around boys. Misao resented her for her constant bullying of her. Because of this, she's dragged to the Otherworld. Yoshino is captured by the evil doctor in the laboratory and strapped to an operating table. After Aki tries in vain to free her, the doctor appears and brutally dismembers her with a chainsaw. Hideki Kurata Mr. Kurata is the homeroom teacher of Aki's class. He is known by his students to be a "kind and caring" teacher who is admired by everyone. In truth he has a complex about his face and will act violently if he's rejected by a girl. The Truth Route reveals why he’s so unhinged. When he was a teenager his classmates mocked him for having a plain face and everyone bullied him. One of his classmates, Takano, felt bad for Kurata and started hanging out with him. Happy about having someone who cared about him, he confessed his love to her, only for her to reveal she didn’t see him that way and only befriended him out of pity. This broke him and he took a plastic surgery in order to get rid of his plain face. However after becoming a teacher, everyone started loving and respecting him, which led him to believe they only loved him for his now attractive face. Onigawara Onigawara is the student council president at Aki and Misao's school. He guides Aki through the game by giving her support and advice. Though the Good Ending points out that Onigawara is actually a demon and he took the place of the real president in order to help Aki with her quest to help Misao. Despite his otherworldly origins, Onigawara is a very nice man, providing moral support and offering forgiveness to the souls of Kudoh, Yoshino and Saotome, realizing they did nothing wrong to Misao in comparison to Tohma and Mr. Kurata. Endings Bad Ending If Aki has collected all the pieces of Misao's body and chooses to kill Tohma, she and Mr. Kurata have a vision of Misao's last day. She was bullied by Yoshino and her friends after Misao rubbed in her face about Yoshino's unrequited feelings for Tohma. The bullies then brought a classmate to the bathroom in order to rape Misao. Misao cried all day alone in the bathroom until it was already night. She was found and comforted by Mr. Kurata who then tried to make a pass on her. When a terrified Misao rejected him, something in Mr. Kurata snapped and brutally killed her. Back at the real world, Aki realizes that she got the wrong person and Mr. Kurata kills her so she won't tell anyone about Misao's murder. Days later, a girl named Miho, who had got into a fight with her best friend, is comforted by Mr. Kurata. It's implied Miho will push Mr. Kurata's berserk button and be killed by him, starting the mayhem again. Good Ending If Aki has collected all the pieces of Misao's body and chooses to kill Mr. Kurata, she and Tohma have a vision of Misao's last day. It goes like the above ending, with Misao being bullied, raped and ultimately being murdered by Mr. Kurata. Back at the real world, Aki realizes that Mr. Kurata deserved to die after all while Tohma is horrified about all the crap Misao went through and feels guilty for playing with her. Days later everything is back to normal. Aki realizes that those who died in the Otherworld have been erased from existence and nobody remembers them. As she muses about this, she sees Misao's spirit taking Tohma with her somewhere. Truth This follows the events of the Good Ending. Onigawara calls Aki to the Otherworld again, urging her to save the souls of the people who hurt Misao. He feels only Tohma and Kurata deserve to be punished and that Kudoh, Saotome and Yoshino did nothing wrong. Aki goes to a place where three graves are and by touching them she is teleported to the self-inflicted hells of Kudoh, Saotome and Yoshino. Aki must talk to them in order to make them snap out of their misery and stand up to the monstrous Misaos haunting them. Kudoh apologizes to Misao for not being there for him, Yoshino realizes she went too far in her bullying and Saotome realizes Tohma is a jerkass boyfriend who left her to die. After saving their souls, Kudoh, Saotome and Yoshino are reborn as babies. Afterwards Aki reaches a fourth grave, which belongs to Mr. Kurata. She sees a yearbook in which it's revealed he was plain as a teenager and was bullied by his classmates. One day his classmate Takano felt pity for him and started hanging out with him. Happy about finding someone who cared about him, he confessed his feelings for her only for her to reject him and admit she felt nothing but pity towards him. This broke Kurata and tried to strangle Takano, believing that nobody will ever accept him. As an adult, he took a plastic surgery in order to get rid of his plain face. However after becoming a teacher, everyone started loving and respecting him, which led him to believe they only loved him for his now attractive face. Aki finds Kurata and convinces him that his students loved him for his kindness and not his face. Realizing the bad things he did, Kurata breaks down crying in Aki's arms and his spirit is pacified. It's unknown if he reincarnates, but Aki sees the cat that Kurata used to care for when he was young next to his grave. After saving all the souls, Aki is able to reach Misao, who has trapped Tohma to be with her forever. Aki tries to reason with her about how Tohma is a jerk and not worth it, but Misao is desperate to be loved by anyone. If you’re playing as the female Aki, she tells Misao that she wants them to be friends. If you’re playing as the male Aki, Misao will ask him to be her boyfriend instead, but Aki will say that he wants to know her better instead. Either way, Misao’s spirit is pacified and she takes Aki back to the real world. Aki vows to never forget Misao and all the people who died in the Otherworld. Trivia * In older versions of the game Mr. Kurata's full name was named Hideki Sohta, but his surname was changed for the Definitive Version. * There are hints that Library and her father are the clone of Aya Drevis and her father seen at the end of Mad Father. Similarly, it's hinted Onigawara is Ogre. * The Drifting Classroom (漂流教室 Hyōryū Kyōshitsu) a Japanese manga series written and illustrated Kazuo Umezu seems to be one of the inspirations behind the game, in the manga a school is somehow transported into a wasteland. Category:Games by Sen Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Puzzle Category:Supernatural Category:Released in 2011 Category:Releases (Wolf RPG Editor) Category:Eastern Games